Magdalen Kohlrabi
hands down I'm too proud for love Magda was the result of an unfortunate tryst between Queen Morgause of Orkney and her manservant Linden Kohlrabi, a religious fanatic with a past characterised by lots of Incidents and not a few cases of murder, during Morgause's self-imposed exile in Italy. When she was born, her mother gave her over to her maidservant Hero (who had a young son of her own, Leonato) to be raised. Linden, deeply uncomfortable with the idea of having children, ignored Magda as much as humanly possible and did his best to imply that she was, like her mother, just another noblewoman in whose house he happened to be employed. Morgause was also quite disinterested in this her eighth child, but at least saw to it that Magda was taught to read and write, along with Leonato, by a tutor from the nearby town of Messina. Leonato was assigned to Magda as her personal servant and sort-of bodyguard, and they bonded a little over the fact that neither had a father (Leonato's had disappeared quite a few years earlier and the only explanation Hero ever gave was that he was killed during The War, though what war no one has any real idea. It has always been entirely possible that Hero made this up to preserve her son's honour and avoid having him learn that his father had deserted their family). However, Magda suffered from a very peculiar and specific malady: she had her father's dreams. Since Linden's prior life was not a pleasant one, the result was that Magda pretty much didn't sleep for twenty-six years. Despite Leonato begging her to ask her mother for something to drug her to sleep, she refused, on the somewhat reasonable grounds that that would require trusting Morgause. but with eyes shut it's you I'm thinking of And then she discovered the Nexus, and Martel of Valdis, whom she immediately asked for advice on how to kill her father, having decided that it was the only way to stop his dreams. Martel, for reasons frankly unknown to us, decided that he would take her under his wing, attempt to teach her something of how to be a functional human being, and then, when it became clear that she wouldn't be able to do anything at all without some kind of action taken in regards to her nightmares, sealed them away. He also gave her a few very rough lessons in treating people honestly, which she is trying with some desperation to take to heart. Her largest problem at the moment is the fact that she decided she doesn't like Leonato any more, and is currently making bad decisions on purpose just to spite him. Well, actually, that's her second-largest problem. The largest is that her father has come to the Nexus to find her and bring her home. I think I'm a little bit, little bit in love with you Magdalen's emotional adjustment does not exist. Like her mother, she is petty, manipulative, prone to cruelty when she doesn't get her way, and quick to lose her temper. She is also, despite her upbringing, rather spoilt. In her favour, however, she's also trying to become a better person. She suffers to a large degree from lack of social interaction--since childhood, her only companion has been Leonato, and she's both unsure of how to behave around people and by nature reluctant to trust them. She desperately wants friends, but she has no idea how to make them. She has little to no grasp of social cues, does not know when to back off, cannot read body language unless it's angry (Morgause is a slapper when she's pissed), has never met anyone her own age, and comes across as both unfriendly and over-eager. She's also catching up on the whole idea of relationships &c, having missed out on teenager-dom while focused on her affliction. The result is that she's a young woman in her mid-twenties only just now starting to realise that boys are cute and she might like them. Surrogate father figures are her bread and butter. but only if you're a little bit, little bit in love with me * Leonato is supposed to keep her out of trouble. Ha. * Linden will be taking her home. * Sirius Black has completely won her over. * Martel is trying to keep her from being a complete idiot. little bit, little bit Magda is all my own unfortunate imagination. Lyrics from "Little Bit" by Lykke Li. Category:Characters Category:Living